21stcenturyuafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unknown Armies Update Wiki
Hello, I saw this on the ua.johntynes.com site and thought I'd contribute something. First, though, I have to wonder if there are any particular items from the other site that could be adapted to this updated setting. I just scanned the first few headers for the avatars and adepts pages and noticed a few gems that would make sense here: the "Hipster", "Gifted Slacker", and "Hermit" avatars would most certainly be thriving in our (post-?)post-modern society, while some poignant magick schools are "Ergomancy"(shameless self-plug), "Nilomancy", its counterpart "Moralomancy", and, of course, "Technomancy", "Cybermancy", and "Communicomancy". I'm fairly new to this game, so I'm not well-versed as to the timeline or metaplot, but I have some general ideas for magick schools and archetypes that've been bubbling in the back of my thoughts for a while now that I wouldn't mind contributing to this project. Pheeed 05:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC)pheeed I think the Mibbit thing isn't going to work. I mean, ya didn't post the server (I assume it's Mibbit, but no-one is ever there.) Maybe we should just use this section, or the comment pages, for communication. Writerwolf 22:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd imagine most wikia projects do get by just fine with talk pages and comments. However, if we have any reason to use real-time chat (playtesting, eventually, maybe?), we'll need to work out the arrangements (server, channel, time) more-or-less on the fly. Leaving those things undefined for now, and using what we have here, seems like the best course of action. Pheeed 03:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Pheeed The Era of Change? (An attempt at introing the setting on a Cosmic (maybe just Global) level, in the style of one of UA2's Witness accounts.) : We all felt it, ya know. I did, you did, that jerk who's passed out drunk every night in the gutter felt it too. We all felt that pull in the back of our minds to head off to DC, but we didn't do it. And it proved to be our greatest mistake. See, that day, magick started changing faster than usual. You know how every few years, some kid gets it in his head that the world works a certain way and he runs with it? Well now, it's way out of control. Paths to power are being forged left and right. It was bound to happen. I mean, out with the old, in with the new, right? But not like this. Ever since The Snake bit the The King, we seemed to have gotten over our aversion to slashing old paths and burning new ones. Old traditions got re-updated. (At this point, we describe what Archetypes and Magick schools have been replaced.) : With all this confusion, people started realizing that the past really wasn't worth thinking about. I mean, most of the high-rollers in the Underground are dead, or at least that's what they say. (Honestly, I'm not sure what to write here. Maybe list out some new Dukes, once we have them? Or list some of the current trends in the underground (more cabals? less?, who are people siding with?)) : We're living in an era of change. People just kinda came to the realization that the world is progressing similar to the way technology is: (At this point, I'd like the speaker to say something along the lines of one of the following.) : Today's treasure is Tomorrow's trash. : Today is outdated, and Yesterday is even more so. Tomorrow is where the money's at, and it takes all of a man's effort to keep up with it. (In the conclusion, we learn the affiliation of this mysterious speaker. Currently, I see him as a TNI'er, but I think I think the speech would work much better coming from a 30/40-Something'er from a new Cabal.) : That brings me back to the question. How's the future looking to you? This piece I'm holding is telling me that I'm walking out of the room alive, but he's not so sure about you. I'm offering you an out. Join up with our happy little crew, and we'll make sure that you won't be caught off guard by the next big shift. (OK, so I wrote the last paragraph with a completely different character in mind, I'll admit it. I'm probably going to have to fix more of the language. He was GOING to be an oldster. But, with all this talk about the future, it seemed like a good direction to go in. So, what do you all think? Worth fixing up and using? Should we just trash it? I didn't want to give it its own page yet because I wanted ya'll opinion about it.) Writerwolf 00:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The plan? Just so I'm on track with all this... what's the end plan here? Are we just going to advertise this on random forums and sites? Do we ask Greg Stolze and John Tynes for their opinion on this, maybe even their blessing or help? Are we going to run all nine yards and try to get this published by Atlas Games (with Greg and John's help, of course)? Am I missing an option here? Writerwolf 21:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC)